


I made a oneshot?

by Elle6179



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Explorers of Darkness & Explorers of Sky
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle6179/pseuds/Elle6179
Summary: I made a oneshot.
Relationships: Riolu/Rokon | Vulpix
Kudos: 4





	I made a oneshot?

**Author's Note:**

> I made a oneshot,

“Focus Punch, Violent Seeds and bam. Easy money.” 

A male Riolu sat in front of a campfire, doodling on a small canvas. The world around that fire was unknown under the night sky, and the Riolu worried for his companion. A female Vulpix, and she was constantly spewing embers into the burning wood.

“Rian, where did you get that canvas?” she said, taking her attention off the light for once. 

“Well, Spinda told me they didn’t need it, so I bought it for 50P. Why, Kuzu?” Kuzu sneered at him. 

“You know how much I hate when you buy things without telling me. It’s our money, not yours.” Rian could only sheepishly laugh that off, though he internally had to curb his anxieties. “Haha, understood, please don’t kill me.”

“Of course I won’t kill you. I’ll just buy something for 100P without you knowing. Oughta’ teach you to be considerate.” 

Rian huffed. “What are you, my Mother?”

“Will be if you don’t cut that attitude, young man.” Finally, the two broke down into laughter. It was all for laughs and giggles- until she got really mad. Thankfully, Rian could see it wasn’t one of those nights. 

“Anywho,” Zuku got back Rian’s attention, “what is your plan again? I didn’t really pay much attention.” It was the fire fox’s time to look sheepish, and Rian couldn’t help but think she was adorable. He waved his paw back to the baby-Pokemon sized canvas, Zuku blanked out at the crude drawing on it. “Here is the plan-”

“Hahahaha!” Zuku broke down into laughter, this human-turned-Pokemon was definitely not an artist. Rian attempted to make a Vulpix, and ended up with what looked like a log with two triangles for ears. The Dialga was smaller than Rian’s interpretation of himself, of which took around fifty-percent of the paper- and of course, he got things like eyes and more. Zuku would feel a bit insulted if she wasn’t on her back dying from obscene giggling. 

“It’s not funny.” Rian had a hurt face, and as Zuku noticed, she felt bad. “... sorry.” Rian crossed his arms and pouted, plopping himself back down to the ground. Zuku knew she went too far. Well, more like she went another three laps around the line. 

Rian stared idly into the campfire while she slowly walked over to him. The fire would run out soon, but she had a one-track mind. She could tell he was trying to not look towards her, and she didn’t blame him. She wasn’t the best at showing affection, could be mean, and she sometimes wondered why he stuck with her. Kuzu felt a bit fuzzy in her chest as she thought of what to do, and ultimately decided to do what a lot of quadrupedal Pokemon were good at- being a means to relaxation.

“Uh…” If she didn’t have similarly colored fur Rian would be able to see a blush. Rian gave her a look of trusting, and as he consented, she curled around in his lap like a pet.

“I’m sorry, Rian. I was just mean, and that’s not right.” Rian smiled a bit down at her. Part of him, the small human part, told him to slowly stroke her back. Her fur was soft, almost royal in how clean it was kept. Her body shuddered to the alien touch- again, lack of affection, but she started to enjoy it rather quickly. 

Rian knew what she did had no caveats, was just rude and mean, but he couldn’t stay mad. He knew that after they beat Dialga and saved the world, he’d lose his ability to be with her- the one he lov- liked. Yeah.

The fire went out. Neither of them really minded though, Zuku’s warmth was enough for them to share.They both closed their eyes and drifted off to a land where they weren’t at Temporal Tower’s base.

That world was short lived, they woke up curled next to each other, and it felt like they had a soothing portal closed off. Today was the day they were going to fight the insane Dialga, and all that was in the way was a large tower, many Pokemon, so many floors, and a limited item pool.

Zuku was quick to start up a fire- even though it was day, Rian still found this land in the sky to be dizzyingly cold. Lapras should’ve warned him, he thought. 

“So Rian, uh… Plan?” Zuku asked the Riolu. This was awkward, but Rian sighed and got to it.

“So, we found those documents that said Dialga is a Steel-type, right?” Rian started. Zuku nodded so he continued. “Well, I’m a Fighting-type of course, and I have the move Focus Punch. So, what if I use a Violent Seed, and you distract the Dialga as I charge up? Bingo bango, that’s a dead… steelo.”

Zuku face-palmed, which served to make Rian laugh. He needed that, his spirits needed to be at an all-time high tonight- he had the hardest part physically and mentally.

The Vulpix didn’t make it easier for him. “Hm. If only Grovyle was still here, we need all the power we can get if we”—Zuku stopped herself, remembering Rian’s connection—“s-so! Anyways, I scouted before you woke up. Right at the entrance is a Kangaskhan Statue, so we can get anything we need. I suppose you’re in charge of that as always, right?” Rian nodded. 

“Yeah, lemme take a look.” Zuku followed Rian, pushing her warm, clean fur up against his comparatively dirty hairs. World of difference, but it wasn’t the uncleanliness that made Zuku’s heart thump at that moment. Rian thanked her mentally for that, and he also needed her bag to take everything he needed. Maxing out their equipment stash.

“So, what are we gonna bring, Rian?”

That was a good question. Of course, the aforementioned Violent Seed was his plan, but they had a long way to go before they made it to the top. Its shadow went down the islands behind them, and anyone for miles could see the spires- yet never the top. 

Reviver Seeds were always good. “-so are Oran berries, and for scarves we should bring Weather types… and, oh.” Rian noticed Zuku slumping more against him- his rambling must have made her nap. “I’m not that boring, am I?” Zuku woke up and yipped, “A necessary boring, but boring nonetheless.”

It took about five minutes for Rian to sort out the items they would be taking. Zuku was bored as her leader made her stand by the entire time. He snatched her bag without a second thought to fill it up with goodies, all that appeared with some weird properties. As Kangaskhan once told Zuku: “bla bla bla, Hoopa helping, bla bla.” Good info.

“Well then, we’re ready to enter.” 

Zuku dragged herself off of his warm pelt, groaning like she slept for only an hour last night. Reminded Rian of alarm clocks, but he didn’t quite remember what those were- only that humans hated them. She took back her bag and had Rian help put it around her back, which only made her pout. She hated getting help like that, but they didn’t have time for a silly argument. 

Without word, they both entered the dark tower, unaware of the horrors that would await them. A floor later, they already hated this place.

“Okay, these Porygons are really ticking me off.” Rian used a Force Palm against the wall by accident, only to recoil… Hurt. Zuku huffed. “You think those are bad? At least you can deal with them with a Fighting-move, I have to deal with these Solrocks and Lunatones.” 

Many Pokemon surrounded the two- they alerted their presence to the entire floor. “Permission to shut up and not die?” Rian asked. “Agreed.”

The room was pretty small, but so were all of the Pokemon involved. Solrock and Lunatone stacked against a Western wall, Porygon with a dizzying amount of electricity floated in front of the two heroes, forcing them to split up. Rian who was already on the left was given the Rock-type twins, and Zuku was given a Bronzor and Golbat to face off against.

Rian used a Quick Attack in attempt to lead into a kick to the Solrock, but the Porygon from afar stopped him in his tracks- it sent a Psybeam to his trajectory path, which it calculated with precision. “Ugh.” He was winded by the super-effective hit, laying face-first on the ground with the two Psychic Pokemon hovering towards him.

Zuku tried to aim a continuous Flamethrower towards the Golbat, only for the one Pokemon she presumed as weak to stop her. The Bronzor that retreated to the hallway entree used Psychic to stop her. She rushed towards the Steel-type in retaliation, her mouth filled with fire… Only for the Porygon in the middle of the room to use Psybeam, pushing her into the hard wall. “Oof!”

Both Riolu and Vulpix caught each other's eyes, they nodded in agreement. They stood up and glared at the Porygon- it was their current target. Rian had to jump to the side from two Psybeams aimed at his back. He flashed the two enemies a smirk. The Riolu charged after the floating Normal-type, his paw glowing in potential. Rian spotted his partner running too, a Flamethrower charged for so long would hurt even more. 

Just as Zuku’s muzzle couldn’t take its own scorching heat, she released a massive Flamethrower- no, a Fire Blast towards the Porygon, which expected an easy to dodge Fire-attack. With its focus on the Vulpix, Rian jumped towards it from behind, pushing his charged palm into the Porygon and sending it flying down to the hard floor.

Even Zuku cringed. But only for a second, she had other things to do, like half-hazardly sending another Flamethrower into the Bronzor’s tunnel, “That ground is your new place. Hmpf.” Soon, scorched bat hit the floor.

Rian had a bit more struggle, but with complete knowledge on how hard the environment was, he Quick Attacked onto the Solrock’s face. After a hard kick into the wall, he did the same to its counterpart. They stayed down.

“Well, glad that’s over with.” Rian dusted his hands. There wasn’t dust, he just wanted to look cool. 

“Yeah, nice moves back there. That Force Palm made me want to hide behind my Mother.” 

Rian laughed, “Your Fire Blast made me want to get a restraining order. 

Zuku laughed, “You make it sound like we’re a bickering, old couple. 

Rian fell into a laughing fit. “Yeah, that’d be funny! But eh, we’re nothing like that.”

Grovyle felt a disturbance in the force, like someone said the biggest bullshit he’d never hear.

“Anywho, we need to keep going. I don’t think there is anything else on this floor of note.” Rian nodded to Zuku, she of course agreed with her leader. “Let’s find the stairs already, I think that was every enemy…”

It was a bit easier from there. With the knowledge that the two hated Porygons with a passion, they swiftly took them out with their combo attacks. Bronzor were light annoyances that made Zuku laugh disturbingly, almost making Rian regret his life choices, until she realized one had Heatproof, and then he did regret his life decisions. Golbats frightened Rian until he realized that these dungeon-Pokemon were never actually smart enough to use their flying advantage, and he Force Palmed them into Zuku’s annoyed attacks. Solrock and Lunatone gave them troubles, but only because in groups they were dangerous.

By the time they stopped counting floors, they reached the second half of the dungeon. Temporal Spire. They didn’t realize it at first, though.

“Zuku, I think your data is incorrect. Your ability is certainly not Flash Fire, it’s definitely Motherly Annoyance. Boost of attacks when the slightest thing bugs you the wrong way.”

“Oh yeah? Well, you supposedly have the ability Inner Focus, but you can’t focus on anything other than weird strategies. Maybe all humans are weird like that- why don’t you just punch everything instead of making those plans?”

“Oh, we’re in a new part of the dungeon now.” Zuku huffed. “Hey, don’t try to disrupt my comeback- Oh, you’re right.”

The appearance of the reiterating terrain had changed, and out the small windows littered in rooms was a light red hue. “Must be getting closer to night,” Rian noted.

“Wait- we have to hurry up then. We only have by tonight to get the Time Gears into place!” Zuku was freaking out, before Rian hugged her tightly. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll make it,” he cooed, trying to calm her down. They’d have to go faster than the first half- less chit-chat, more running. 

That didn’t make Rian, who knew that this was his last day alive, happy at all. But, he’d do it… Part of his Riolu half told him that doing the right thing at all costs was always the correct strategy.

The next fifteen floors were a mad dash to the top. Riolu with his hands flying behind him, charging his signature move at all times. All to save time. Special, sacred time. What he wished he had more of. 

Zuku noticed he had a very serious look on his face, he didn’t seem like the usual Rian she knew. He seemed like a stereotypical, knightly Riolu. He also had a face that she could only describe as a “I know something you don’t,” and she already started making her guesses. 

The human started to give into the dull yet thrilling fast and effective Riolu tendencies, pulling off graceful attacks with much respect for the foes he mowed down. Zuku could only watch from behind, panting as he seemed to be an unstoppable force- only asking to eat an apple every few floors. Some floors were filled with weather-setters, Pokemon that put up weather, and he just kept a berry in his mouth at all times. It was a useful tactic, and Zuku stole it- great way to save… time. Rian seemed like a madman, but one dedicated to one sole mission. But it wasn’t just Dialga, Zuku noticed. He made sure to not stare directly into his partner’s eyes… He was ignoring her. She deduced the reason by the last floor.

They entered the last staircase and found themselves in a spiraling world, it felt like the dimension itself was croaking for attention. It needed help, and the red and glowing Dialga was not ready to give it said attention.

Zuku knew Rian hated the cold, and despite even her sneezing, Rian, no, Riolu walked up to the Dialga with the utmost confidence. He was completely enshrouded with his goal of not letting himself fail by seeing her. 

“Violent Seed.” He knew there would be a fight, and when Zuku tossed one from her maw to him, he grabbed it without even looking back. While she would normally think that was cool, the context made it the opposite. 

The Riolu would quickly run straight towards Dialga, and Zuku thought he had a death wish. He was fighting like an animal. The Violent Seed went down his gullet. 

Zuku rushed to the scene, the purple clouds told her there was little time before the world collapsed. But, as soon as she took her footing- she was mortified. Rian tried to punch the head of Dialga, only to bounce right back- and he seemed more hurt.

“Fucking armor.” Riolu growled. It didn’t take more than a second for him to stand back up. “Dialga!” 

Zuku ran to the Dragon-type that towered over her- easily twenty times her height. Only a Flamethrower would hit it’s head, but she had a plan. 

“Rian!” She charged a flame and leapt for more height. Dialga turned to her only to take a face full of fire, the steel seemed to melt a bit. Riolu took the cue. Another leap was interrupted, but this time by a mighty roar.

“CROOOOAAAWWOOO.” Dialga used their signature attack and blew the partners to the edge- while Zuku kept herself up, Riolu with his lowered guard did not. 

“Rian!” She saw him fall off the tower and sobbed. Dialga seemed indignant about the Fire Blast that hit it right on target. After it’s roar it could barely move.

As she wailed on her adversary, Riolu jumped his way up. He got ahold of one of the tower’s many window sills. Each jump gave him the thought that this was it- he clinged onto his adrenaline with each swing up. 

“Zuku!” Rian yelled as he finally made it up. He saw that she was still attacking the monster despite it being ready to attack. 

“Zuku, stop!” She turned to him as he jumped in. They were close to the ledge, she was a quadruped and he didn’t have the strength. They wouldn’t make it. He wanted to protect her so much. Rage and grief tore through him before a dignant laugh escaped his muzzle.

“No!” Rian stood in front of Zuku with his hands up- Dialga yelled once more, but Zuku found herself unaffected. But that wasn’t her worries- she jugged the battered Riolu from behind. “H-how?! Thank Arceus!” She wondered how he got back up the most. 

The Dialga’s attack did nothing as Rian learned a new move- Protect. The power to defy the fated attack and push on. 

Once the attack ended, Dialga was stunned. “Zuku, go, Time Gears!” 

Her questions could wait. She ran around the beast as Rian stared him on. “Fuck you… for stealing my time away.”

Something hit him.

“No. That’s wrong. Without you, I wouldn’t have met Zuku. Without this all, I’d never have gotten any time. Wel, even if I have to give up my time, I am giving it all to the one I love the most.”

The Dialga seemed to nod… Rian didn’t take any time to think about that. The armor was gone, and he took a few steps forward. It put it’s head to the ground, as if accepting Rian.

A charged up punch with all of his focus hit spot on- Dialga fainted. The weight made so much noise that Zuku, who was putting the Time Gears where they belonged, nearly dropped them. 

He watched Zuku from afar. And when the last one clicked in, he felt the effects instantly. Zuku and Rian’s fur respectively rattled, blasts of wind that were supposed to be there came all at once. Color restored to the ocean that they rarely noticed. 

“Zuku! We did it!”

A shared hug. The warm embrace made Rian smile. The smile was accompanied with tears, just as Zuku’s. For different reasons. 

“THANK YOU.” Dialga stood up and scared the partners. 

“YOU TWO WHO SAVED THE WORLD. WHO SAVED ME. I GIVE MY BIGGEST THANKS, I WILL RESTORE THIS TOWER. RIAN, ZUKU, GIVE ME TIME AND RETURN.”

Rian muddled over those words as they both respectively went down the tower. No enemies, as dungeons go on the way back. If Dialga was how Rian was there, wouldn’t it know that he can’t return? Well then, maybe it was to keep a facade for Zuku…?

“Well… Here we are. The bridge.”

“Yeah.” Rian’s body began to twinkle, somehow, he knew time was all up now.

“Zuku, I need you to promise me to do one thing for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I made a oneshot;


End file.
